It is known to use a surgical sling to repair and restore living tissue. For example, surgical slings may be used to support and/or reinforce a damaged or weakened portion in the body of a patient. A sling used for such a purpose generally is made sufficiently porous to allow for growth of tissue through the mesh after implantation. The healing tissue grows through openings in, for example, an implanted synthetic mesh, thereby assimilating the tissue with the mesh and adding structural integrity to the tissue.
Surgical slings may be produced with yarns including monofilament and multifilament yarns. Multifilament yarns have small void areas or interstitial spaces between the yarn filaments. The yarns in the surgical sling may be made of materials such as polypropylene and polyesters.